


What a Nightmare! Arc 1 - Chapter 1: "Remus"

by sparrowofsong



Series: What a Nightmare! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (all the sides will be in the series and all the sides will be sympathetic fyi), Angst, Blood, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), and the angst isn't quiiiiite here yet but it will be soon enough, but something with blood got cronched, no gore though just blood, no sides were hurt in the making of this chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowofsong/pseuds/sparrowofsong
Summary: What a Nightmare! is an AU where Dealing With Intrusive Thoughts never happened. Remus and Janus/Ethan came up with another plan that, unfortunately, worked!Arc 1 - Chapter 1: In which Remus eats something odd, Janus makes a new furry friend, and... oh yeah, they think of the plan the whole story revolves around!This is told via an askblog on tumblr, where people ask the characters questions, and use the answers to continue the story through comics and/or writing. If you want to participate, you can either submit a question at @what-a-nightmare-ts-au, or leave a comment here! (Just be sure to specify that it's for a character.) Either way, I hope you enjoy the story!FAQ here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NSwo3IaF1WCcrr0JeExv183LPYjg2XUKDT9m0nw2y_Y/edit?usp=sharing
Series: What a Nightmare! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933105
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

(ao3 needs me to have text so hi there i hope you're enjoying chapter one so far :3)


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
